


only love can hurt like this

by lightningdust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Gay Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Overthinking, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Pining Uchiha Sasuke, Sleepless nights, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningdust/pseuds/lightningdust
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has been in love with Naruto for as long as he can remember and sometimes it eats him up from the inside out. How can he let him know without ruining the friendship they already have?One night, he sits alone in his room and begins to think, not just about his problems though...





	only love can hurt like this

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic,, i guess?? as a sasuke kinnie it's really easy for me to confront my own emotions through his character and i've been missing people a lot lately so,, here's this.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> feedback is sincerely appreciated <3

* * *

As Sasuke encloses himself in his room, lights off, the door shut, he lies on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, beginning to think. He notices little deformities like paint peeling off, small handprints probably from when he was a child, scratches from god knows what, and even a few holes. He wonders where they came from, and why he’s never noticed them before. You would think the small holes in the ceiling would be pretty obvious to the eye. 

Clearly not to Sasuke. 

He begins to look around his dull room to see if he can notice anything else that he has never noticed before. He glances over to the shelves drilled into the wall beside his bed. He begins to read the titles of each of the books, remembering the ones he has read over and over, thinking about the ones he hasn’t even touched and wondering what types of stories the books hold. 

At this point, he is just trying to distract himself from what he is feeling. 

Or not feeling in his case. 

He feels empty. 

Numb. 

Sasuke is typically used to negative emotions, he’s grown accustomed to them and learnt how to deal with them. Most times, the way he deals with them isn’t usually considered  _ healthy, _ but it works, and that’s all he cares about. These emotions are different, if you can even call them emotions. He’s thought of everything he can possibly do to try and channel these emotions, but how can you try and fix emotions when they don’t make you feel anything? 

Suddenly, it hits him. 

He misses Naruto. 

It’s been a while since they last spoke to each other, and Sasuke hates it. Naruto is his best friend and he cherishes every moment they spend together, whether it be through the screen of his phone or physically together. Through the phone isn’t the same as being face to face though, Sasuke can’t see all of Naruto’s beautiful features when they text. 

His bright, cheerful smile. His smile can shine across galaxies, blinding like diamonds. The feeling Sasuke gets in his chest when he sees Naruto smile is indescribable. 

His kind, caring eyes. His eyes are like oceans, bright blue in colour, and yet provide Sasuke a sense of comfort, something he doesn’t experience very often. 

His soft giggle. His giggle is  like a happy fountain in a cave brightening the gloomy rocks, it  brightens Sasuke’s darkest days. 

His dumb jokes. Even Sasuke laughs at those, and most times, they are really bad, but Sasuke doesn’t mind. 

He’s such an idiot. 

It’s things like these that remind Sasuke of the difference between a house and a home. A house is merely a building, a building in which someone lives, built out of concrete materials and stationed in the same place. A home can be any location that a person thinks of as the place where they live and that belongs to them. 

Sasuke may have a house that he returns to every day, but Naruto is his home. 

Yeah, okay. Sasuke is in love with Naruto, and he has been for as long as he can remember. 

This isn’t where he thought his night was heading, but now he’s here and he cannot stop. The feeling in his stomach shifts from the empty feeling from before, to the typical feeling he gets when he’s around Naruto. He would try and label it, but the feeling he gets is indescribable. It reminds him of a rollercoaster, all these ups and downs, loops and flips, sometimes they make him go crazy. The butterflies in his stomach cause havoc, evoking a sense of happiness he has never felt before. 

He knows he should tell Naruto how he feels. 

But he can’t. 

He cannot risk anything that can result in ruining his friendship with Naruto, he’s the only real friend Sasuke has ever had. Sure, he may have some acquaintances who he talks to on and off, but they are nothing compared to Naruto. Sure they all have their own redeeming qualities that make them good people but, they just aren’t Naruto. 

He can’t explain it. 

Then again, he can’t explain most of his feelings very well. 

He doesn’t understand why Naruto is his friend, Sasuke is the complete opposite of him. Naruto is the epitome of a ray of sunshine, while Sasuke is the moon in the depths of the night. Naruto is outgoing, cheerful and bubbly, it’s so easy for him to make friends and talking to people is a breeze for him. While Sasuke has trouble communicating with strangers, most people call him an asshole because of it, it’s not his fault though, that’s how he was raised. 

Sasuke doesn’t deserve a friend like Naruto, he’s such a good person and Sasuke only brings him down. Thinking Naruto can even possibly reciprocate a fraction of those feelings makes Sasuke’s stomach churn in fear. He knows Naruto will never feel the same and that’s why he keeps it to himself, not even people he considers friends know. He keeps it inside, just like any other emotion he has. 

You can’t get hurt if you don’t say anything right?

After a while, Sasuke’s mind begins to slow its pace, maybe he will actually get some sleep tonight. However, there was still one thing on his mind; telling Naruto how he feels. He knows it’s the best thing for him to do, and it will help him emotionally in the long run too. He knows that no matter what, Naruto will still consider him a friend, because that’s the type of guy he is, but Sasuke can’t do it no matter how hard he tries. 

And he has tried on multiple occasions. 

No matter the circumstances, Sasuke always chickens out, and in the end, it looks like he’ll be taking this secret to the grave. It’s just as he expected though, he never really thought he’d confess how he feels to his best friend. He’s seen plenty of stupid romcoms, and sure they always work out in the end but that period where it doesn’t work out, it not what Sasuke is willing to risk. 

With that, sleep creeps up on Sasuke and engulfs him as Naruto lingers on his mind, at this point, it’s become apart of Sasuke’s nightly routine. The feeling in his stomach remains with him until he awakens in the morning. 

Guess only love really hurts like this.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more of my fun content!!
> 
> comments and kudos are really appreciated! <3


End file.
